


Magic Moments

by kennedyctmgeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedyctmgeek/pseuds/kennedyctmgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important memories of each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> For Rose...

**Jenny's memory**

* * *

My most precious memory was the first birth I ever attended by myself in Poplar. I had assisted Sister Evangelina with the birth of Muriel’s fourth child, but it was this birth that really opened my eyes. The mother was called Conchita Warren and it was her twenty-third pregnancy. She had 24 children, as two pregnancies ended in the result of twins. Conchita had been bought back from the Spanish civil war with a man called Len Warren. She had her first child when she was about 14 apparently. Of course, a poverty stricken family of 26 people and another on the way meant appalling housing conditions. But what shocked me most was Conchita and Len’s lack of concern. Their eldest child Maureen seemed to be more bothered if you ask me.

 The night of the birth came, and there was a heavy smog coming from the docks. Conchita had gone into a very early labour, due to a fall she had. She failed to recognise why she was experiencing pain because she had a concussion. Of course, because the baby was so premature, we all assumed the baby would be stillborn. I had assisted a stillbirth before, but it was under supervision. Sister Julienne could not come with me, as she was also on call to another patient. I remember being utterly terrified.

 So anyway, due to the smog, PC Noakes had to guide me to the Warren household. It was a pretty traumatic birth in more ways than one. The baby was not breathing when it was born, but it miraculously survived. Conchita however, lost an awful amount of blood. The flying squad came, as did Dr Turner. The little baby boy was meant to go to Great Ormond Street hospital, but Conchita refused to let him go, claiming, “(she) was his hospital”.

Over the next 6 weeks, I stopped by Conchita and Len’s place, and their son is a little angel. I don’t know how he or Conchita survived such an ordeal, but they did. They named their son Nathan. I don’t think Conchita has considered having another child, and I can see why. But I honour her bravery, and persistence. And to know I was part of that young miracle’s life, is the most amazing feeling. 


	2. Sister Julienne

**Sister Julienne's memory...**

* * *

 

A memory that will forever stain my mind was a time when some seeds were most definitely sewn.

It was September 16th. I was thirteen at the time. My eldest sister Anna was twenty-two, and she was pregnant with her first child. Anna and her husband were staying at home with me, my two elder brothers and my mother, because they could not afford their own house. It was cramped, but we managed.

I remember being awoken with screams at around 3 o’clock in the morning. I had never seen somebody in so much pain. Mother told me that a my sister “was about to bring a little miracle into the world.” I recall my eldest brother Bertie running to the door and letting a woman in. This woman would later go on to be my hero. This woman helped my sister bring my little niece into the world. Katherine Anne is what they named the baby.

I learnt that the woman had a duty of being a midwife. She was the midwife that also helped with the birth of Anna’s second child 3 years later. I never learnt the midwives’ name, but from the day little Katherine was born, I fell in love with midwifery, and nursing.  It is the most common place of miracles. 


End file.
